In the mobile domain, challenges exist with respect to the generation of keys and protecting secrets or sensitive assets. Existing approaches include the following procedures for attempting to protect a secret on a mobile device: implementing a hardware security module, incorporating stable system values, and/or utilizing a passphrase and/or passcode authentication.
Additionally, in existing approaches, mobile devices include neither hardware root of trust nor a prevalent hardware-based method of protecting a key. Further, stable system values such as an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) are isolated from a developer. Accordingly, mobile device and/or application management tools (mobile device management (MDM) and mobile application management (MAM), respectively) generally use passphrases to protect secrets and/or sensitive assets. However, passphrases and personal identification numbers (PINs) used in connection with mobile devices commonly have low amounts of entropy, making such security features vulnerable to attack.
Consequently, a need exists to add entropy to a PIN- or passcode-based authentication system.